The Puzzling Moment: A Nick and Sara Romance
by rose123579
Summary: Nick and Sara and their lives of attraction. Revised version. FINALLY FINISHED! Rated Teen for some language and suggestive themes.
1. Distractions

The Puzzling Moment

Ch.1 Distractions

As I walked away from the Crime Scene, I was puzzling over the fact that if we had been there two minutes earlier we could have recovered the evidence, before it got washed away.

_**Now how were we going to figure out how the placement of the body was before it was dragged to this particular spot?**_

"Hey, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh! Hi Sara!' (sighs), Just thinking about the crime scene".

"Pretty hectic huh? (pauses) Well good luck."

"Thanks!' I said sarcastically, 'Bye."

"Bye."

_**Wow, she looks good in that blouse and jeans. She wears the simplest outfits, but yet she always looks fantastic.**_

"Hey, Nick!" (someone shouts)

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are you going to help or not?"

"Oh, yeah, Sorry Grissom. I was just…"

"Not now, just help out will yah!"

_**------------------------------------ 3 Hours later ---------------------------------------------**_

_**Why did I have to zone out like that? Why? **_

_**All the time I keep zoning out. Especially when I see Sara. What is it that attracts me so?**_

_**Well she is hot and well we have known each other for 4 ½ years. But, it's like we've known each other forever. All the time I'm on a case and she speaks, I keep thinking about her.**_

_**Like about her eyes, her smile, her hair, and the way she sings while she works. Man! Her voice is like an angel whispering in the wind. It sends a prickle all down my spine. I just want to hold her and love her.**_

"Hey Nick!" Sara calls.

"Huh?!" (I shouted in surprise.)

"I'm hungry; you want to go to dinner with me?"

"Sure, where to?"

"How about coming over to my house and I can cook you dinner."

"Ok."

_**Yes! Finally some one on one time with her. Maybe I can show her how I really feel. I just hope she feels the same way.**_

_**--**_

_**Well I hope you liked my first chapter. Let me know. Please R&R.**_


	2. Confessions

_**The Puzzling Moment**_

_**Ch. 2 Confessions**_

**Sara's Point of View:**

_**Ow! Damn, those potatoes! Why did I agree to cook dinner for him? Oh, that's right I wanted to have time alone with him to tell and show him how I really feel. But, why was I going to such extremes when he probably just thought this was only a friendly gesture. Why was this so hard?! This all better be worth it in the end.**_

"Need help?"

"Oh, Nick, you startled me!" I replied.

"Sorry", he responded.

"No, just make yourself comfortable", I stated.

"Um, ok", Nick answered.

While Sara chopped the potatoes she realized Nick was staring at her. In response she smiled at him and blushed furiously.

_**I like the attention. But, is he just staring because I look funny, or is it because he really likes me. Why am I so confused?! Boy, do I love that smile of his, though. **_

_**-------------------------------------- One hour later -------------------------------------**_

As we were eating the meal I prepared I noticed we barely could think of any kind of small talk we could chat about.__

_**Why was it so hard to talk to him?! It was so easy when we were with the rest of the gang. Then again Grissom mostly started the conversations anyways. But, it shouldn't be that hard, should it?**_

"This is really good, where did you learn to cook so well?" Nick said.

"My grandmother taught me some of her best recipes", I declared.

"Um, Sara, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I have had some feelings about you for a while and I was wondering if maybe when you are not too busy if you would like to go out to dinner or go see a movie with me?" he asked hopefully.

_**Yes! He really does feel something for me!**_

"Yes, that would be wonderful!" I nearly shouted with joy.

Nick was so happy you would think he would jump up and down like a little kid that just got candy or cake. But, I didn't mind because I was trying to hold in my joy. Then he leaned in and kissed me. It felt so good that I didn't want him to stop, but just as quickly as he had kissed me he had retracted and went back to eating the meal I had made him.

He smiled and then I knew that was just the main course and soon dessert would be longer and more delicious. What an evening I was looking forward to.

_**--**_

_**Hope you liked ch. 2. R&R please. Hope you enjoy.**_


	3. Rest of the Evening

_**The Puzzling Moment**_

_**Ch.3 Rest of the Evening**_

_**Nick's Pov:**_

As we sat on the couch next to each other, I wondered who was going to make the first move. Should I or should she since I made the move and had asked her on a date that she graciously said yes to. If she didn't soon I think I would have exploded with anticipation.

But finally she made it. She kissed me with such passion and longing that if I had been standing I'm sure my legs would have gave way. I kissed her back with the same passion and longing that I nearly could pull away for a breath of air and to recompose myself.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sara asked with questioning eyes.

"No, I just needed a break", I simply replied.

But before I could say any more she kissed me again. This time with more passion and soul than the first. This time I didn't pull away I kissed her just the same as she did me.

_**Sara's Pov:**_

Now after the second kiss, my whole body was aching for him. And as if he was reading my mind he kissed me this time. It felt so wonderful that I lost track of time and my surroundings. Finally he pulled away and again my body grew with longing to be in his arms.

Then as if he sensed my longing and disappointment, he held me in his arms and there we both fell into a deep sleep. When I awoke it was still dark and I figured only a few hours had passed by. But something was puzzling me. I knew that he truly did like me, but was that enough for me or did I want more. I was so confused I hadn't realized that Nick had awakened.

_**Nick's Pov:**_

_When I woke, Sara was still in my arms but she seemed troubled._

"Sara what's wrong?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh, I was just thinking", she responded.

"What about?" I asked curiously.

"Us", she simply replied.

"What about us?" I asked confused.

"Oh, if this means we are actually boyfriend and girlfriend", she stated.

"Well, I guess we are, aren't we?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend", she responded, smiling.

With that, she leaned back against me and for the rest of the night we stayed that way. And on our faces were big grins. Which I would guess that mine was much, much bigger than hers.

_**--**_

_**Hoped you enjoyed chapter 3. Please RR. **_


	4. The First Date

_**The Puzzling Moment**_

_**Ch. 4 The First Date**_

**Sara's Pov:**

We were at the restaurant and everything was going wrong. First everything was ok. Then I accidentally dumped champagne all down the front of Nick's shirt. He said it was ok, but I felt so guilty.__

_**Why was the evening turning into such a disaster?**_

_**Just to make matters worst, while I was looking at my menu it caught on fire by the candle light! I was so embarrassed! So Nick suggested that we go to a movie instead.**_

At the movie, everything was doing fantastic. We were watching a horror movie called Hide and Seek. We were eating popcorn and drinking soda. All of a sudden the little girl started to call her friend Charlie. Then something freaky happened and I screamed. Right away Nick took me in his arms and I grew stiff. I felt very safe in his arms and that nobody or anything could hurt me.

A Little later I realized that he had fallen asleep with me in his arms. When the movie was over I woke him. He seemed shocked to find out that he had fallen asleep_**. **_

"_**Well that sure was a perfect ending to a perfect evening!" I thought sarcastically. **_

But, out of the blue he asked me if I would like to go back to his place for a while. I graciously accepted and off we went. When we arrived at his place I wondered what we would do. He took my coat and told me to sit down on the couch while he hung up our coats. So while he tended to that I pondered what was to come.

Finally, he returned and sat down next to me. We chit chatted for a while. Until finally he kissed me and I kissed him back. We did that for what seemed only a few seconds then he was leading me to what I would guess was his bedroom. As he plopped me down on his bed I wondered if this was all a mistake or if I was just being paranoid. Finally, I relaxed and let him take over.

------------------------------------------Next Morning-----------------------------------------------

That morning I woke up next to him in his bed and I knew what we had done. But this time I didn't have any regrets or paranoia. So I laid closer to him so that I could feel his warmth. Then, I drifted into a deep sleep, snuggling under Nick's arm with a smile on my face that would be bigger than many would have after having just spent a wonderful night with the one they love.

_**--**_

_**Hope you liked the 4th chapter. Let me know. R&R please. **_


	5. CoWorkers

_**The Puzzling Moment**_

_**Ch. 5 Co-workers**_

_**Nick's pov:**_

I had finally waked after that wonderful night. But, Sara wasn't next to me. So I grabbed my robe and went to look for her. I couldn't find her any where. When I got to the table there was a note. It said that she was sorry for leaving for that,__but she forgot she had to work and that she would see my there later.

_**-----------------------------------Later at work-------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sara's pov:**_

When Nick arrived at work I was really nervous. See I thought it was time to tell our co workers about "us". That way they wouldn't find out later after getting suspicious. After I talked with Nick, we went and told our fellow co workers.

"Um…. Gill, Catherine, Greg, Warrick, Nick and I need to talk to you", I said.

"What's up?" Gill asked.

"Well, Sara and I are officially dating", Nick declared with a smile.

"What!" Greg shouted.

"Whoa, what's wrong Greg?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh, sorry, just surprised is all", Greg responded.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked with a bitter look on his face.

"I'm sure", Greg stated with annoyance.

"Well, Catherine, Warrick, Gill, what do you guys think?" I asked.

"Um….. it's about time!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Gill stated with emphasis.

"I have no clue as what to say", Warrick stated.

"Well that's ok" I said.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's ok with all of you", Nick said.

"Us too", everyone said but Greg.

"Well we all should get back to work", Gill said.

"Alright!" everyone else said whining.

Later, Nick and I talked. We both decided to go out to dinner the next night. That way we could chat about "us" some more privately.

_**Nick's pov:**_

_**I think tomorrow night I am going to tell her how I really feel about her. And maybe just maybe ask the question I really want to ask her. The question, I have been waiting to ask her a year after we first met.**_

_**----------------------------------------That Night----------------------------------------------**_

_**Sara's pov:**_

As I lay at home in my bed about to sleep thinking about Nick I wonder if I should tell him my true feelings. That I love him with all my heart.

"_**Hopefully he loves me, too", I thought to myself.**_

As I closed my eyes, I pictured us a few years from now. We are married and we a have a beautiful child together and we are as happy as I can think we would ever be together.

_**--**_

_**Hope you liked my 5th chapter. RR Plz!**_


	6. The Dinner

_**The Puzzling Moment**_

_**Ch. 6 The Dinner**_

**Nick 's pov:**

While I was waiting for Sara, I was thinking how I would ask her the very question I wanted to ask her. And that was to marry me.

"_**I love her. I hope she accepts my proposal", I thought to myself.**_

Then here she came. Sara looked so stunning. She was wearing a red dress that had a low cut v neck. It was an inch or two above her knees. In the back it had an x pattern which revealed her back in several places. On her neck she wore a red ruby heart shaped necklace. Her hair was pulled back into a simple bun. As she sat down I just stared at her until she realized I was and then she just flashed me her famous smile.

After we had ordered, I started to talk to her. I told her that I never wanted to live another day without her. And that I loved her. So I pulled out the red satin box and opened the lid. When she saw the ring, she gasped. It was a 24 karat gold band, with little diamonds along it. In the middle, a giant diamond set on the band. On the inside of the band it had, "Nick and Sara, forever in love."

When she didn't say anything I thought I had made a mistake. But suddenly she hugged me and told me how much she loved me and that she would love to marry me. I hugged her back and then I slipped the ring on her finger. She admired it for a few moments and then she kissed me.

The rest of the evening was a blur. After the dinner we both went back to our own places for the night. Tomorrow we would decide a date for the wedding. But, we had decided that I would move in with her. When I got home I went straight to bed very anxious for the morning to come.

**Sara's pov:**

When I got home from the dinner I was still in shock.

_**I mean he proposed to me! The guy I love and who also loves me proposed! I am truly the luckiest girl around.**_

I decided to get to bed early because I was looking forward to the next day.

--

A/N: Hope you liked chapter six. Email me if you have any ideas. RR. Plz!


	7. Wedding Date

**The Puzzling Moment**

**Ch. 7 Wedding Date**

**Sara's Pov:**

I sat at my kitchen table with Nick. So far we hadn't come up with any date for the wedding. We had no clue how long we wanted to wait or if we even wanted to wait. We were both confused.

"Sara? Are you even listening?" Nick asked me.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" I exclaimed.

"That's ok. I said, what about having the wedding right at the lab and do it about two weeks from now."

"Two weeks from now?!" I gasped.

"Look Sara, we both love each other and we both have known each other for a few years now. I think it wouldn't hurt to get married right away and that way for certain we know if it will work out or not", Nick stated confidently.

"That's what moving in is for! Not just going and getting married!"

"Sara, I know two weeks isn't that long of a wait, but I don't want to wait. I know I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you and grow old", Nick declared.

I sighed, "Alright, two weeks from now we will get married. But, not at the lab. I want to be married in a church. I may not be religious but I want this marriage to be completely serious if we are to do it in such a short amount of time."

Nick smiled, "I can go with that. Now we got to decide what church and get the dress, tuxedo, flowers, priest, and the guests. No big deal."

------------------------------------------------ **One Week Later**----------------------------------------------------------

"Sara! You look beautiful!" Catherine exclaimed.

Catherine was to be my maid of honor and we were at the bridal shop uptown searching for the dress of my dreams. It was a good thing that I kept in shape because nearly all of the dresses in the shop fit me.

"I like this one!" I said firmly, looking at the dress I was wearing in the mirror.

My dress was white with spaghetti straps and had silver lace across the waistline and sliver swirly designs going down the sides and along the short train. I would wear my hair half up and half down with curls at the ends and a few tendrils curled around my face. I would adorn some simple flowers and hold a singing white rose. Catherine was to stand beside me and Grissom beside Nick. The rest of our co-workers would sit in the pews. I also had a few friends coming and so did Nick. Neither of our families could make it to the wedding. But, Nick and I wanted it that way. We just needed each other.

**-----------------------------------------A few hours later------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nicks Pov:**

Gill and I was at the Men's shop uptown. I was looking at tuxedos and Gill was helping me decide which one suited me the best. So far I had tried on 10 others and none so far really worked. Finally, the last one I tried on would suit the best.

My tuxedo was black with silver swirls around the cuffs and around the shoulders. I picked out a silver tie and a white dress shirt. I would wear a white rose pinned to my jacket and finish off my look with shiny, black dress shoes.

I smiled in satisfaction. I knew I would look great for the wedding. I couldn't wait.

--

Hope you liked chapter 7, I just wrote this recently. Please R&R. Let me know what you think.


	8. The Wedding

**The Puzzling Moment**

**Ch. 8 The Wedding**

**Nick's Pov:**

I watched as Sara came down the aisle towards me. She was smiling from ear to ear. My heart pounded just looking at her. This was the happiest day of my life. This woman that I had loved for almost 5 years was now going to be my wife.

When she got to me I just smiled. She looked so radiant in her dress that I couldn't wait till the priest said we were man and wife and to kiss the bride.

**Sara's Pov:**

As I walked down the aisle I was smiling for the world to see. I kept staring at Nick and could see the love in his eyes. I hoped mine reflected the same. I finally reached him and my heart fluttered noisily in my chest. I then looked to the priest as he started the ceremony.

-------------------------------------------------------- **One Hour Later**---------------------------------------------------------

Nick and Sara were at the lab holding the reception with all of their co-workers and friends. They laughed and cheered. Sara threw the white rose and Nick pulled off the blue garter. Catherine caught the rose and Gill caught the garter. A future wedding perhaps??

--

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I was lazy and just wanted to get this written and my muse kind of left me after the first while. The next one should be longer. I think when I get to chapter 10 that that one will be the epilogue and the last chapter for this story. I might do another short story with Catherine and Grissom starting a week before Sara's wedding and until they get married and a little afterwards. Let me know what you think. Please read and review and I hope you have enjoyed my story so far.**


	9. The HoneyMoon

**The Puzzling Moment **

**Ch. 9 The Honeymoon**

**Nick's Pov:**

For our honeymoon, Sara and I went to Hawaii. We were staying at a big hotel resort and had already checked in. We were staying for a whole week. Sara was in the bathroom getting ready for our wedding night. I had already changed into my boxers and was under the covers. I told her she didn't have to wear anything special, but she was adamant about looking good.

_**Damn! She looked good in just jeans. If she wore that for all I cared I wouldn't mind.**_

When Sara came out I was stunned. There she was standing in a red night dress. It reached 3 inches above her knees and the top revealed quite a bit of cleavage. The top was mostly red lace and quite see through. The rest of the night dress was red silk. She looked nervous in a way but I reassured her that she looked amazing. I gestured for her to come to the bed. She complied and sat on the bed next to me.

I pulled her hair back from her shoulders and started to kiss them and go to her neck. I could tell she responded quite well. She seemed to be enjoying what I was doing. I know I was.

**Sara's Pov:**

Once Nick started kissing me, I lost it. He knew right where my spots were. Lets just say the night went from there quite eventful.

-In the Morning-

I awoke with Nick beside me. The night before had been wonderful. It felt great to be his wife. Also, to be able to call Nick my husband. I was looking forward to the events of the rest of the week. I know we would have more fun and do other activities as husband and wife.

-2 months later-

**Nick's Pov:**

I had become worried. Sara had been sick lately and we didn't know what was wrong. I had to work, but Sara was at the Doctor's right now and said she would call me when she found out anything.

- 1 hour later-

I was so distracted into my work that I didn't realize the ringing sound was coming from my pants pocket. I opened the phone and Sara was on the other end.

"Hi Nick, I have good news."

"Good news?" I asked.

"Yes! Nick! I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" Sara exclaimed.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

_**I was going to be a father? How did this happen? Wait, don't answer that. I know how that happened. I'm really going to have a baby?**_

"Nick! You there?" Sara asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, sorry honey. I'm here."

"What do you think then?" Sara asked curious and hopeful.

"I'm shocked, but I am also happy. Sara I love you." I said truthfully.

"Thank you Nick. I love you too."Sara finished.

-7 months later-

I was holding not one, but two babies as Sara rested. We thought we were just having a baby girl, but it turned out the twin couldn't be seen. So instead of just a daughter. I now had a daughter and a son. Sara did wonderful and I loved her even more if that was possible. Our daughter was named Eliza Catherine Stokes and our son Joshua Briant Stokes. They both were so cute and had features from both of us. I knew we would have our hands full, but I was excited to be a father and first of all, a husband to the woman I loved.

**Thanks for reading. R&R please. I hope you enjoyed. I had a better muse for this chapter. Yes, there is still one more chapter to be written then this story will be done. The last chapter will be an Epilogue to kind of see how things went after the twins. Let me know what you thought.**


	10. Epilogue

**The Puzzling Moment**

**Ch. 10 Epilogue**

**Sara's POV:**

I was smiling as I watched Nick play with the twins, Eliza and Joshua. They were now 3 years old and a handful. Eliza and Joshua were both hyper and inquisitive kids like their parents. I wouldn't be surprised if they turned out to be in jobs that required a lot of intelligence.

I wanted a third child but so far Nick and I have had no luck. We are happy with our twins though. Nick picks up extra hours now and I am a stay at home mom. This will happen until the twins start school. Then I will be going back to work. I find myself with the life I have chosen. I am glad that I married Nick and have our two beautiful children.

I know now that my life is complete and all I want is to enjoy what I have for years to come.

**A/N: Sorry that the epilogue is so short, but I have no muse for it. Pretty much the rest of their lives is up to your imagination. Hoped you like.**


End file.
